Ordinary lives, ordinary lies
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Gruñes contra su boca, mientras tu mano se desliza con rapidez por su pecho hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior. -OneShoot, Jace Wayland/Luke Castellan. PJO/TMI. Para Mel y Analu. 5/20


**Título:** Ordinary lives, ordinary lies.  
**Fandom:** Percy Jackson & The Olympians/The Mortal Instruments  
**Claim:** Jace/Luke  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Cassandra y Rick.  
**Summary**: Gruñes contra su boca, mientras tu mano se desliza con rapidez por su pecho hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior. -Viñeta, Jace Wayland/Luke Castellan. PJO/TMI. Para Mel y Analu. 6/20  
**Nota**: ¡QuévergüenzaporelamordeHades! x) Y dice que quiere matarse por eso, pero yo no la dejare porque la amo y escribe awesome.  
**Nota2**: Analu aqui, aja. Umh, esta cosa es para Mel (mi Caramelo) y para mi(h). Y orgullosamente, admito que esta cosa me dio un orgasmo. Es uno de los slash mas KJDEFFIURRJ del mundo, lo amo, enserio. I love mamadas, y ains, dejen review porque si no los mato. Valio la pena desvelarme, porque juro que quedo putamente BNKJFRJFBGBRGI. Te amo, esposa(k)

* * *

«Tonight, I pray for the last time.  
For you and for me.  
And our ordinary lives, ordinary lies.»

**I.- **

Luke se limita a caminar por la solitaria calle, sin rumbo fijo, aparentemente, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza en las nubes, termina frente a un bar que habitualmente visita. Entra, sintiéndose más tranquilo inmediatamente (el olor a alcohol y demás cubre casi todo su rastro, así que es difícil que algún monstruo le encuentre, aunque tampoco es que eso le preocupe demasiado), casi seguro.

Va a la barra, porque Luke odia sentarse en una mesa para él solo. Se sienta y pide un trago, como si fuera algo que hiciera todas las noches (y últimamente ha sido así). Hay otro tipo a su lado, cabello rubio, ropa negra y gesto pensativo; con los labios fruncidos y una extraña aura que repele el deseo que alguien pudiera tener de acercarse a él. Alguien que no fuera Luke Castellan, claro.

No es como si Luke le fuera a decir «Hola» y sonreír como solía hacer antes, claro que no. Tampoco es como si fuera a moverse esos dos asientos que los separan y comenzara a hablar del clima o algo parecido, eso no es algo que él haría. Se limita a mirarlo de reojo un rato y es todo.

Jace se voltea al sentirse obvservado. Si fuera una noche normal se limitaría a ignorarlo o hacer algún comentario despectivo, pero un vistazo y se da cuenta de que ese chico es diferente e igual, porque ve algo de sí mismo en él y se extraña, porque no es sólo la manera en que su cabello rubio cae sobre sus ojos, sino ese destello de odio y amargura que hay en ellos. Si hoy fuera una noche normal él incluso ignoraría eso, pero hoy no es una noche normal, Jace parece no ser Jace y hay alcohol corriendo por sus venas.

«¿Qué?» Suelta bruscamente. Y no es que Jace haya planeado decirlo así o bueno, decir nada en absoluto, sino que no, simplemente no puede evitarlo.

Luke se encoge de hombros, como si su reacción o cualquier cosa que él tuviera que decirle, le fuera indiferente, siendo que era justamente lo contrario, porque con esa simple palabra, Jace se ha ganado toda la curiosidad y expectación de Luke, porque nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a hablarle así.

(Sólo Thalia, pero Luke prefiere no pensar en ella, prefiere no invocar a los recuerdos a que invadan su mente y retuerzan sus pensamientos y por consecuente, sus acciones.)

Jace frunce el ceño, porque con cada gesto que hace el rubio a su derecha, le recuerda un poco más a él (pero un poco, nada más. Porque puede que Jace se odie a sí mismo y se acuse de ser un monstruo, pero lo de Luke parece ir incluso más allá de eso). Jace sonríe de lado, porque ¿por qué no hacerlo?, se reiría a carcajadas por lo absurdo y bizarro de esto (que él se identifique con alguien que no es sus reflejo en el espejo), pero no, por supuesto que _no_ va a hacer eso.

En cambio le dice «Soy Jace.» Y no porque haya pensado en hacerlo. Parece que ese tipo tuviera poder sobre él (algo absurdo si le preguntan).

«Luke» Contesta el otro y... es todo.

**II.-**

Tres tragos más y pareciera que fueran amigos de toda la vida (tampoco tanto, pero bueno, sí, algo así). Jace le habla de Clary y de todo lo que había pasado, con ella y todos los demás, en este tiempo y no sólo porque estuviera un poco borracho sino porque, bueno, era Luke, le recordaba a él y parecía de confianza (aunque sabía que eso último realmente era pura apariencia).

No es como si Jace esperaba un poco de comprensión de su parte o algo parecido, pero cuando él dice:

«¡Tu hermana!» Y ríe Luke, con malicia en la mirada y su boca torcida en una sonrisa no del todo burlona.

«Cállate» Sólo murmura Jace, dándo otro trago a su bebida.

Se arrepiente en seguida de haberle contado eso.

**III.-**

Luke no le habla sobre él, al menos no más de lo necesario.

Le habla sobre su padre, aunque evita decir su nombre, sobre Thalia y ese «Campamento» al que fue desde que tenía muy pocos años. Y Jace sólo escucha, porque, una vez más, ese sentimiento de que son demasiado parecidos se cuela en su mente.

Otro par de tragos más y apenas es comprensible qué es lo que dice cada uno de ellos. Salen de allí trastabillando, moviéndose de un lado y hacia el otro, como si la más mínima racha de viento fuera a tumbarlos. Pero no es así, ninguno está lo suficientemente borracho para eso, pero fingen, porque se siente mejor, porque parece lo correcto.

Luke para repentinamente...

Y lo besa, con fiereza y sin miramientos, porque Luke no piensa ponerle una mano en la mejilla y dejar que sus labios simplemente se rocen, no. Simplemente, _no_. Boca abierta y lenguas chocando, peleando una guerra que de antemano han perdido. Jace no se deja, contraataca, se mueve insistente y presiona sus caderas contra las de Luke, sonriendo arrogante cuando lo escucha, bajito, muy, muy, bajito, gemir.

Jace no es consciente de cuándo sus pantalones llegaron al suelo o cuándo la cabeza de Luke ocupó un lugar entre sus piernas.

Él lame, como si tuviera experiencia en ello, con tortuosa lentitud, desde la punta hacia arriba y hace su camino de regreso. Sus manos están apoyadas en las piernas de Jace y sus rodillas duelen por las piedras que hay en el suelo. Luke gruñe. Y Jace sonríe. Porque lo disfruta, más de lo necesario.

La boca de Luke es caliente y Jace jura que se caerá de un momento a otro si no se sostiene de algo pronto (y sí, suena como una chica, pero, esta vez, ni él puede negarlo). Y no, no puede soportarlo más. Se corre. Su cuerpo tiembla (un poco, no mucho, porque él dice eso) y es incluso posible que su visión se vuelva un poco borrosa y sus piernas comiencen a fallar del todo, porque Luke no para. Succiona y sonríe, porque sabe lo que provoca.

(Pero no puede evitar hacer una mueca, porque sus pantalones aprietan y él en serio cree que si no se toca pronto (o si no lo hace Jace, que es lo que en realidad quiere) explotará.

Y Jace parece leer su pensamiento o algo, porque lo levanta y sus manos se dirigen rápidamente a el cierre de su pantalón.)

**IV.-**

El primer pensamiento que aparece en la mente de Jace (y de Luke) al día siguiente, no es «Oh, ¿cuándo será que lo volveré a ver?» alguna cosa así, claro que no. De hecho, no piensan más el uno en el otro, para nada. Pero cuando se encuentran de nuevo, no se quejan para nada.


End file.
